This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Our collaboration has continued to focus on the mechanisms of cardiovascular complications with SIV infection in non human primates. This work has focused on the role of SIV infection and diet, principally on the development of insulin resistance, dyslipidemia, and lipodystrophy. The work has evoked from an initial focus on immune mediated myocardial injury and the mechanisms of myocarditis in SIV infection to the current focus on metabolic complications and the pathogenesis of atherosclerosis.